High School Story Miscellaneous Characters
Book 1 Book 2 Chapter 2 'Puppy' He is Payton's puppy in Pet Day. 'Buttercup' Mia's pet horse appears in two diamond scenes. Mia brings her to school if you choose to relive Pet Day in Book 2, Chapter 2 and then again in Chapter 4 when Mia offered Your Character and their love interest to ride in the carriage during the winter carnival. Buttercup also appears in Class Act Book 2 at that year's winter festival. 'Rex' The lizard belongs to Luis Marino, which he brings during Pet Day. 'Kibble' The cat belongs to Maria Flores, which she brings during Pet Day. Book 3 Chapter 7 'Greeter' When you arrive at Pindarus Bar and Grill, she greets you and leads you to your booth at the open mic night when you and Emma try to play cupid on your parents. She has the same appearance as Izzy. 'Waitress' After you are seated at Pindarus Bar and Grill, she is a waitress who comes and takes you order at the open mic night in Chapter 7 and at the prom in Chapter 14. She has the same appearance as many other waitresses throughout the Choices universe including Jane from It Lives In The Woods. Chapter 13 'Kepler Fielder' She is the first to bat on Kepler's side in the game between them and the Berry/Hearst team. If you are on the baseball team you have the chance to tag her out at first. She has at least one more time at bat. As Kepler Magnet School for the Gifted is a private school that focuses on education in addition to her talents in baseball she is likely very smart or at least a good student and may come from money. 'Kepler Catcher' He plays catcher for Kepler in the game between them and the Berry/Hearst team. As Kepler Magnet School for the Gifted is a private school that focuses on education in addition to his talents in baseball he is likely very smart or at least a good student and may come from money. Class Act, Book 1 Chapter 2 'Trevor' Trevor is the head of the theatre club's tech support. In Chapter 11, he insists that he signed out and left out the black cube without wheels, changing Jordan's accident into an act of sabotage. Chapter 6 'Kelly' Kelly only appears in a premium flashback scene. She was the lead of the play with Marvin in Ajay's first directing foray in theatre summer camp. She is the reason why he does not want his actors dating: He had a crush on her while trying to be friends with her while she fell for her co-star Marvin and ended her friendship with Ajay. She and Marvin started fighting about their lines during rehearsals. As a result, she left the play four days before its premiere which, according to Ajay, looked awful since her replacement had to carry the script onstage. 'Marvin' Marvin only appears in a premium flashback scene. He was the lead of the play with Kelly in Ajay's first directing foray in theatre summer camp. He and Ajay didn't go along well as they often had completely different opinions on how to approach the scenes. He started dating his co-star Kelly which resulted in ongoing arguments during rehearsals and Kelly leaving the project. Chapter 10 'Darya' Darya sings in the club where you search for Skye. Once you find Skye, she tells you that she wants to run away and follow Darya's band. She and Darya have talked sometimes after her shows and Darya has told her stories about her life, including the story of how she skipped college to perform music. Those conversations lead Skye to believe that she actually cares about her as a friend. While talking to you and your friends, she realizes that Darya only cares about her as a fan and gives up her plan to run away. Darya has the same appearance as a female prisoner from Bloodbound, Chapter 13. Chapter 13 'Brenda Silva' Brenda is Rory's mom. She has breast cancer. It was in remission, but it has come back. The play is a fundraiser to raise money for her treatments. Her first name is revealed in Chapter 14. You have the chance to visit her in the hospital with Rory in Chapter 13. When Skye's parents don't show up to see the play, Mrs. Silva tells Skye that she can count on her. She shares the same first name as Brenda Sanchez from the Rules of Engagement series. 'Doctor' She is Mrs. Silva's doctor, who ushers you and Rory out when she needs rest. She tries to give Rory hope, saying that Mrs. Silva is a fighter. Her character model resembles Leah Myers from the LoveHacks series. Class Act, Book 2 Chapter 2 'Mr. Silva' If you decide to go to Rory's house with your theater friends to watch your performance of The Enchanted Kingdom on DVD, you all meet Rory's father, Mr. Silva. He hasn't watched the performance yet, so he makes a date with Mrs. Silva to watch it the upcoming weekend. Chapter 4 'David Bennington' David is a kid in ''Casey'''s German class. He gave him/her the idea for baking cupcakes to help his/her campaign. He plays lacrosse and when he heard that Casey was going to have a bake sale, he told Casey he has an idea he/she had to try for it. 'Mohit Bhandari' Mohit is Ajay's younger brother. You, Casey, and Erin meet him after the bake sale. His character model resembles Hamza Mousavi from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Samir Bhandari' Samir is Ajay's father. The three of you meet him, his wife, and his younger son when they come to pick up Ajay at school. They're on their way to Portland to see Phantom of the Opera. He is willing to buy Mohit a cupcake but his wife objects. It is your decision to side with him and sell him the cupcake or side with her and refuse his money. The strain and sadness is evident in Ajay's eyes. 'Shruti Bhandari' Shruti is Ajay's mother. She doesn't want Mohit to have more sugar. If you take her side, she is happy that you have sense to listen to a mother and Samir takes his money back. Her character model resembles Pavarti Daly from Desire & Decorum, Book 2. Chapter 6 'Dolphin Trainer' If you decide to see the dolphins with Rory, you watch the dolphin trainer introduce them. His character model resembles Chadley Fortnum from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. 'Daisy' Daisy is the first dolphin he introduces. He lets you and Rory join him from the audience and pet her. He also shows you some tricks with Daisy. Chapter 7 'Mitzy' If you decide to hang out with Rory, you play a video game called Berry Cart. Rory chooses Mitzy as his/her driver. Mitzy is a red panda. 'Tom' You have three animal avatars to choose from. Tom is the toad. Each has a different personality. 'Bazooka' Bazooka is the monkey. Whichever you choose and whichever action you choose to make with the berry bomb, you will win the game. 'Bubblegum' Bubblegum is the otter. She giggles when she makes the other carts spin out of control. Chapter 8 'Handyman' If you decide to go with Jordan and friends to see the new Josh Morello movie, The Show MUST Go On, the handyman is one of the characters that Josh's character, Michael, interacts with. His character model resembles the human Eros guard in Perfect Match, Book 2. Chapter 9 'Kid (boy)' He wants Skye to curse him, because she is a witch with magic superpowers. His character model resembles Marco from The Royal Romance, Book 3. 'Kid (girl)' She objects and says that Skye should curse her, not him. She says Skye said she'd put a heck on them for them following her around. Her character model resembles Valerie from The Royal Romance, Book 3. Chapter 12 'Leslie' When you go with Ajay to a support group for kids affected by divorce, you meet Emma and a few faces you haven't seen before. One is Leslie, who goes to Athena Academy. She resembles Annisa from The Sophomore series. 'Alexis Silva' Alexis is Rory's cousin that you meet if you decide to go to her wedding. She resembles Kassidy Marquez from The Junior, Book 1. 'Cody James' Cody is the groom. He resembles Charles Shepard from Home for the Holidays. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:Groups Category:'High School Story: Class Act' Characters